Savitar's love?
by Phoenix Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Savitar's love comes into the light, and she's Acheron's twin sister! Not to mention Sam and Dean hook up! Rated M in case. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, you're actually going to this school?!" Acheron asked, in complete amazement, causing me to chuckle.

"Yeah, this is the school I'm going to, Ash. Its one of the best schools in the country! I mean come on, where did you expect me to go to school?" I asked, looking at my brother.

"I don't know, I thought you were going to join me at my school like we always talked about." Acheron said as he looked away and shrugged his shoulders, suddenly I felt really badly about not telling Ash my plans.

"Ash, our parents are sending me here, I really don't have a choice about where I go to school anymore."

"Amiee, you will always have a choice, just because dad made a lot of money in his own company doesn't mean that he and our wicked step mom get to pick where you're going to school. I mean come on! Boarding School! You have to be completely joking." Acheron laughed, causing me to feel hurt.

"Fine Ash think of this school as a boarding school. I thought you'd be happy that I got into a top school, especially with my marks." I admitted as my threw one of my bags on to a bed.

"Sorry Amiee, but I can't imagine you staying here and being happy. And I've always said that you were smart, you just needed a reason to act like it." Acheron admitted as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, only I shrugged it off.

"Whatever Ash, I don't care anymore. I'm staying and I'm going to prove that I'll fit in there, and be happy about being there!" I said as I turned to see Acheron looking a bit upset by my actions.

"What is wrong with you lately? You're acting like a complete bitch to me, and I know it's not because of this school, and my reaction to you going there. So what's wrong?" Acheron asked, instantly realizing that this had nothing to do with him.

"Our dear old step mother is pregnant, which is why I'm being sent there for the rest of my schooling, she doesn't want to have to deal with me and a new baby, even though I'm barely ever in the way." I explained, tears in my eyes because I still couldn't believe that our dad was sending me away from my friends.

"You're joking, dad's letting her send you here?!" Acheron asked before I nodded, and started to shake uncontrollably because of my sobbing.

"What does Dean and Sammy think about this, and John?"

"Dean and Sam don't know, neither does John. I haven't told them, and I don't want to because daddy and Uncle John don't get along with each other very well anyways. I don't want them to never talk or I'd never see Sammy or Dean, and Sam's turning 18 soon, I'm not going to miss his birthday." I explained before Acheron pulled me into a hug.

"They would want know. Ever since Angelia married dad, you've been cast into a shadow; it's like… oh what was that Disney movie you made me watch, with the ugly step sisters, and the evil step mother?" Acheron asked, causing me to laugh at the memory of him watching that movie.

"_We're watching what?!" Acheron asked as he sat down on the couch, in disbelief._

"_Cinderella. It's a good movie, I can relate to it, a lot more than you think I could. You don't have to watch it with me you know, you can go home at any time you want to." I explained, before Acheron shook his head._

"_And leave you here by yourself with our wicked step mom? No way."_

"_You'll have to leave at some point. Otherwise, Lia will have a fit!" I gasped as I spun to look at Acheron, who was smiling._

"_I didn't mean for that to sound like I'm planning on staying till you grad, I just meant that until I have to actually be back at school then I don't need to leave you by yourself with the witch." Acheron joked, using the nickname we had give Angelia, our step mom._

"_It's not like she's going to do anything to me, dad's in his office and Sammy, Dean, and Uncle John are coming sometime this evening, even Uncle Bobby might be coming too!" I said before Acheron laughed at how happy I was._

"_I take it you're extremely excited that you won't have to handle her and dad by yourself while I go away o school huh?" Acheron asked before my expression faltered._

"_I forgot you were going away to school Ash, don't worry I won't get into any trouble, even though Dean's going to be here. Sammy will keep me in line. I promise." I lied, because when Bobby, John, Dean and Sammy were in town that means there must be a hunt around, which means I get to take my anger out on something evil._

"_Right because 16 year old Sammy will hold you back when 20 year old Dean wants to take you to a bar, or just out in general. Sammy will probably go with you two. Either that or John will take you on a hunt." Acheron joked casually before I started the movie._

"It was called Cinderella Ash. Jezz even De knows that one." I joked with a smile.

"Why do I care what our- so called cousin knows Amiee?" Acheron asked as he sent me a look.

"You don't, I was just telling you that even Dean knows what movie it was… after all he did show up halfway through it." I said before me remembered how Dean had reacted to seeing me watching a Disney movie.

"Whatever. I can't believe that you're going to go to that stupid school. I'm going to call Dean or Uncle John to tell them, if you won't." Acheron said, before I glared at him.

"No you won't Ash, I don't want them to know, Uncle John and dad already don't get along, and Sam and Uncle John aren't getting along right now, so I'm not going to tell them anything, and neither are you. I mean it Ash." I stated as I started throwing clothes into a bag.

"You're not actually going to the school are you?" Acheron asked me suddenly, causing me to stop throwing things in my bag and look at the wall opposite of me.

"No I'm not. Dean already knows that Angelia was going to send me off to school and that daddy was letting her but, I told him that I wasn't going to go. He's coming to pick me up later tonight, which is why I'm only packing light. I'll leave a note for daddy and Angelia telling them that I'm not going to that school and that I'm going to go away for awhile, until I know that I'm really wanted again. By then De and I will be long gone." I stated, without looking at my brother.

"You love him don't you? Dean I mean." Acheron asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You're not mad are you? I mean I know you really don't like me with him, I know you'd prefer if Sam and me hooked up instead, and to go to school instead of hunting." I said looking carefully at my brother.

"Well I had hoped that you would have outgrown you're crush on Dean and gone straight for Sammy, cause he's better for you. I mean look at what Dean does, besides hunting, and the credit card scams. He's a player; I just don't want you to get hurt." Acheron said before he gave me a hug. Suddenly we both heard footsteps heading up the stairs, straight to my room.

"Angelia? Or dad?" I asked as I pushed my small bag of clothes and a few necessities under my bed.

"Angelia." Ash whispered back, before there was a knock on the door.

"Amiee, can I come in?" 18 year old Sam asked, before I jumped and rushed to open the door.

"Sammy! What are you doing here?" Acheron asked giving one of his best friends a hug.

"Dean said he had to come and pick something up later, apparently dad agreed and there's a hunt in town too, at least that's what dad told yours." Sam explained before I recognized the sound of the second pair of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Dean." I whispered with a huge smile on my face when Dean walked into the room.

"Hey there sweet cheeks." Dean said with a cheeky grin, as he walked into my bedroom.

"Hey." I whispered before I practically threw myself into his open arms.

"Looks like someone missed you De." I heard Sammy joke as I laid my head in the crook of Dean's neck.

"Well I have been away a lot, and she hasn't seen me. If I was her then I'd do the same." Dean laughed as he held me tight against him, like he truly missed me.

"Love you sweet cheeks." He whispered in my ear, making me smile.

"Ditto." I said loud enough for him to hear, at the same time my dad walked in.

"What in the name of the gods is going on in here?!" He asked, causing me to try to step away from Dean, which he wouldn't let happen.

"Just getting ready to do this, sir." Dean said before he bent his head and kissed me, in front of my dad, brother and Sammy. When Dean let me breath I could see that Acheron and Sam were smiling, and my dad was steaming.

"Amiee Xiamara Parthenopaeus! What is going on in here?!" my dad yelled at me, causing me to look at Ash and quickly roll my eyes.

_What do I say now Ash, you're the genius think of something?_

_Try the truth; this isn't something you can lie about, especially since De decided to kiss you in front of dad._

"What does it look like dad?" I snapped as I pulled away from Dean and headed to my bed and pulled out my small bag, only then noticing that it was larger than it originally had been.

_Thanks Savitar, honestly I didn't think I'd need all this space._

_You will, trust me. Any problems with anyone, except whatever your hunting just let me know, I'll be there within a few seconds._

_Promise?_

_Promise._

"Where do you think you're going?! Unless that small bad is for school next week, which I highly doubt, you're not going anywhere." My father said stepping past Dean, who Ash pulled out of the way and placed himself in front of both Sam and Dean, that way they wouldn't get hurt.

_Want me to call Sav?_

_No, I can handle dad easily._

I kept my back facing my father, even though I could feel all of his anger radiating off his body, and heading straight for me. I could also feel Ash looking at me carefully that way he could intercept our dad if he started to attack, like Ash expected.

"What are you doing?!" my father yelled, causing Dean to step forwards but he was stopped by Ash's arm, holding him and Sam in place behind him.

"If our father gets angry enough he could potentially hurt anyone in this room, or possibly the house. Trust me it's safer behind me or Amiee." I heard Ash whisper before Dean sighed.

"Alright I'll stay back here, but who's going to watch over her?" Dean asked before Ash laughed quietly.

"Pretty sure she can handle herself Dean." Sam answered.

"First off she can handle herself. Secondly she's got another powerful force behind her, protecting her. Just like your family has angels watching over you." Ash explained calmly, as our father continued towards me.

_Umm, Savitar, are you busy?_

_Not at the moment need some help I assume?_

_A little bit. Dad's pissed about me and Dean. He caught us making out in my room; Ash and Sam were there though._

_On my way, be there soon._

_Thanks._

_No problem. Your dad is pretty harsh._

I stood as still as I could, knowing my father was getting closer, but also knowing that I didn't have a single reason to be afraid, Savitar was on his way. He was, and always be my guardian angel.

"Amiee Xiamara Parthenopaeus what were you doing!?" my dad asked, before someone knocked on my bedroom door.

"Hey Mr. Parthenopaeus, what's going on?" I heard Savitar ask, and I let out a huge sigh of relief, finally my dad would leave me alone.

"Oh hello Savitar. Amiee was doing something that she wasn't supposed to be doing so she's in trouble. What are you doing here?" my dad asked, as polite as he could muster right now.

"Amiee called me about an hour ago, the bunch of us were going to hang out, go out for dinner and see a movie." Savitar lied, before I caught Dean and Sam looking at Ash in confusion.

"Savitar's an old friend of ours, and I do mean an old friend." Ash whispered, still holding the boys back.

"Oh, well she can't go now. She's grounded." My dad said suddenly causing Dean to look at me.

"Hey that's not fair! Kissing my boyfriend in front of my brother and his brother is too allowed! It's not like we were in my room by ourselves, and having **sex**! It was just kissing!" I objected loudly, before my dad spun to look at me and I saw Savitar quickly shake his head no.

"I said you're grounded. So you're grounded. No exceptions. Got it?" my dad asked anger completely evident in his eyes. Normally he wasn't like this; Angelia must have done something to him.

"Yeah I get it; you don't want me to grow up. You just want to be able to control my life, for the rest of my life! You get to pick the damn school I go to, once I graduate, not me! Did you and Angelia ever think that maybe I had already picked a school to go to?! Did that thought ever cross your stupid mind!?" I asked, yelling at my father, which caused the windows in the house to shake, making Dean look at me in complete awe, meanwhile Sam looked shocked.

"I'll explain everything later." Ash promised to him.

"Amiee Parthenopaeus! If your father says that you're grounded, then you're grounded!" I heard Angelia's voice call from down the hallway.

"No I'm not, because I'm leaving! I'm moving out!" I yelled as I started to pack bags without moving a hand, scaring the shit out of my father, while Ash and Savitar had Dean and Sam ducking when things started flying past their heads.

"Excuse me! Since when did you think that you were allowed to just move out without talking to me and your mother about it?!" my father asked, furious with me.

"First off, she is not my mother! She is the woman you married when you thought that Ash and I needed a mother, when we didn't! She will never be my mother! I haven't had a mother since I was around seven or eight years old!" I yelled, before everything in the air hit the floor with a thud. Ash looked at me in shock and Sam and Dean decided that now would be a good idea to go stand in the hallway, behind Savitar, which I had to agree with. The safest place right now was behind Savitar, or Ash but I was pretty sure Ash was going to join them pretty soon, considering he knew how to handle his anger better than I did. Apparently I got my temper from our birth mother; meanwhile Ash got his patience from our birth father.

"Amiee, calm down please." I heard Ash plead through my anger.

"I'm 18 in two weeks; I'm allowed to leave whenever I want. I chose to leave now. I'm not going to your pathetic school, nor am I staying here. I'm going to the school of my choosing, and you can't stop me from doing it either!" I said calmly, as I started to pick up all of my stuff that I was planning on taking with me.

"Just because I'm not your birth father, does not mean you can talk to me like that! I took you in and raised you without any complaints, or questions. I didn't ask what happened to your parents, nor did I care. I took you in; until you turn 18 you stay here. You got it?" my father asked, making me see red.

_Savitar help me out here, I'm going to kill him and Angelia unless he lets me leave!_

_Alright, I'll work on it, downstairs. But just in case get Ash, Dean and Sam to help you pack, enough stuff to last for a little while, and so it'll fit in Dean's car._

I nodded my head ever so slightly that way Savitar would see it and my father wouldn't. Savitar pushed the guys back into the hallway more and got my father's attention. My father glared at me quickly, but stepped into the hallway, while Ash, Dean and Sam quickly walked back in, closing the door behind them.

"Ash lock the door, and then help me pack. Only enough for a few days, I can do laundry. Shit! Ash my razor is in the bathroom!" I said as I smacked my forehead, making the guys chuckle.

"I'll buy you a new one. New shampoo too! Alright, let's just get packing!" Dean yelled as he started to throw a couple of pj's into my bag, followed by jeans, and a few t-shirts, it was when he started for my underwear drawer that I stopped him.

"I'll get those; just make sure you grab my i-pod, its cord, cell phone, and my computer." I said as I stopped him, he just smiled and winked at me, before helping Sam find all of my stuff. All of my private stuff, meaning my stories, were on my computer so that I wouldn't miss, same with all of my music, and I had internet pretty much where ever I went. The only things that I would miss being here, would be my friends, we were super close, the only things they didn't know about me were me being a goddess of some sorts, and that I hunted the things that go bump in the night, after dark, and when John, Dean and Sam Winchester, my practical family, came up for a visit, which wasn't something that I liked people to know, at all.

_How's everything out there Savitar? All we hear in here is the banging on the door, and ourselves talking?_

_Not good, Amiee almost ready?_

_Just about, just have to throw in some more bras!_

_To much information there Amiee._

_Sorry Sav, what's going on out there?_

_You're dad is throwing a huge fit! I've never seen a god throw this size of a fit, let alone a grown man. I'm surprised you're still alive. He's throwing things against the wall, mostly glass, but I put everything back together after it hits the floor in pieces, he hasn't noticed yet. Better go out the window, probably safer for you._

_Alright she will, thanks Sav._

"Alright, the window it is. Ash you want me to go out first?" I asked ignoring the look Dean gave me.

"If you want. I can walk out of the door, he's not pissed off at me, but I suggest that you three leave pretty quickly." Ash said before I kissed his check.

"Thanks big brother. Love you." I muttered before I headed for the window, grabbing my bag from Dean's outstretched hand on the way.

"I'll meet you outside." I whispered to him, before he and Sam nodded their heads. I jumped out of my window, landing carefully on the balls of my feet, I heard something being tossed out of the window, and I looked up just in time to catch my second bag, filled with my clothes, since the one I took had my laptop, i-pod and the cords for them both.

"Hurry up!" I whispered before someone landed beside me, making a semi loud thud on the grass.

"Chill out would you, come on Sammy, we need to go!" Dean called before Sam landed on the other side of me.

"Let's go. Bye Ash!" I called not knowing that it would be the last time I'd see him for a very long time, long after Angelia and our father died.

"Bye Amiee, love you!" I heard Ash whisper out the window as the three of us ran to the Impala parked on the side of the road.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Ash, we've got to get out of here, and find something better to do than sit around wondering if your sister's dead." Savitar said to his friend, 10 000 years later, as the two of them watched to TV, at Savitar's place.

"No you go ahead though Savitar." Ash muttered.

"Look I loved her to man, but if she's gone then she's gone, and she's probably happy." Savitar admitted quietly. Ash spun to look at Savitar, in complete shock.

"Why didn't you ever say that you loved her?" Ash asked looking at his best friend as if it was hard to believe.

"Man I have only ever loved two people in this world and she's one of them. I never tell anyone my feelings, remember?" Savitar reminded Ash with a honest smile.

"That maybe true, but why didn't you just tell her, she could have loved you to."

"I could have loved who to?" I asked as I popped into Savitar's living room, covered from head to foot in seawater.

"Amiee!" both boys said.

"Sorry, about the water everywhere but I figured that I would go surfing first, then I'd come inside." I said, before my brother gave me a huge hug.

"Where in the name of the Gods have you been?!"

"Watching over family." I said with a shrug, hoping they wouldn't ask if I meant mine and Dean's.

"Yours and Dean's?" Savitar asked, before Ash elbowed him in the stomach.

"No not mine and Dean's. Dean's and someone else's." I said with a happy smile. I was truly happy that those two had finally gotten together.

"Whose?" Ash asked with a curious look on his face. I thought for a moment and looked deep inside my head for the correct answer I was looking for; they had to give me permission first. I had made both boys immortal a few years after I'd left home. About a year before Dean had gotten together with his partner.

"Sam." I stated as I dried myself off, and headed into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich.

"What?!" Savitar and Ash yelled, as they rushed after me.

"About three years after the three of us left, Dean and I broke up and a year later he and Sam got together. They live in Washington right now; they had a little boy named Alexion Johnathon and a little girl named Xiamara Mary. She looks just like Sam, and Alexion looks just like Dean. The boys got married to." I said as I pulled out the makings of a sandwich out of the refrigerator, without looking at Savitar and Ash.

"Wow, I never saw that coming. How did you take it?" Ash asked me carefully.

"They named their daughter after me, Ash. I love that family. I've been with them for 10 000 years, without a care in the world. The kids know what I am, and I'm their aunt, and god mother. I love that entire family to pieces, I'd die for anyone of them. They say hello by the way." I told the boys as I put the finishing touches on my sandwich, which looked a lot like what Dean normally ate.

"Wow, they must be in totally awe." Savitar said looking at Ash.

"Dean was meant for Sam, we all knew that, we just didn't want to see it. Those two were made for each other, I was just in the way that's all." I stated before I took a huge bite of my sandwich.

"Wow still didn't see that coming. Wait why haven't you let us know that you were still alive after all of these years?!" Ash asked before I sent a smile his way.

"Because I figured that it would be good for me if I spent some time alone, without using my powers, for once. In 10 000 years I've never had to use my powers. I've gotten a good job, with amazing pay. Worked hard and lifted every finger to get to where I am today. I'm only here for a few hours though. Dean's expecting me to pick up Lex from his "school" then Xiamara from her "school" and bring them back to the house. He and Sam wanted a couple hours alone, that way they could hang out." I said with a small giggle, considering everything those two did when they were alone.

"I bet they just want to hang out." Savitar joked before I smacked his shoulder, forgetting how much fun I had when I hung around him. He looked down at me, considering he was 6' 8" and I was only 6' 1", the look he gave me was breath taking, and I had never seen him give that look to anyone since I've known him.

"Be nice Savitar, they trust that you of all people won't give a care in the world, as long as they're happy." I heard Ash say as he read my mind, but I couldn't look away from Savitar's gaze, it was hard to believe what I had just found out, in a single look. Savitar blinked and looked away, breaking the spell, and we both looked at Ash who had a knowing smile on his face.

"I don't judge anyone, especially those two. They're happy good for them, they found that one person in the whole world that's made especially for them." Savitar said, a little harshly.

"Um, I think I'm going to go upstairs and change into something other than this wet suit." I muttered before I booked it up the stairs, then into a random bedroom to change.

"Well what did you tell her?" Ash asked looking sternly at Savitar.

"Nothing, I just looked at her. Why?" Savitar asked, looking towards the stairs.

"I've never seen her run that fast, ever. Especially from a look from you." Ash explained casually.

_Oh my gods, what in the name of Hades just happened back there?_ I asked myself as I looked around the room, which ironically was Savitar's.

"Great, just great. This day just happened to possibly got worse." I said as I smacked my hands on the edge of the dresser. I opened up a drawer and pulled out a t-shirt, then a pair of boxers.

"Oh well, they'll work, considering its these or just a t-shirt cause there is no way that his jeans will fit me." I said as I threw the borrowed clothes on.

"Oh come on Ash you really think that the look I gave her, carried something in it, and she saw it?!" I heard Savitar scuff.

"Must have, she's been living with mortal's for 10 000 years, she will be able to pick out any emotion without a second guess. " I heard Ash say, as I stood at the bedroom door, and listened to the conversation, going on between my brother, and the man I've secretly loved for almost 10 000 years.

"Well, now I have to find her and talk to her."

"What if she doesn't want to talk to you Savitar?" Ash asked as I bounded happily down the stairs, stopping part way down to smell the scent in the shirt. Savitar's scent was amazing, it had a hint of the shampoo he used and the salt water, from his last surf, as if he had just thrown it on after getting out of the water, and hung it to dry.

"What if who doesn't want to talk to Savitar?" I asked as I finished walking down the stairs, Ash just looked at me, as if he knew that I had been listening.

"No one, never mind—hey is that my shirt, and boxers!?" Savitar asked once he actually realized that I was in his clothing.

"Yeah I just pulled something out of you're dresser, hope you don't mind." I said with the tiniest amount of sarcasm in my voice.

"Not really, next time go get you're old clothes from you're really old room." Savitar suggested with a glare.

"Fine I'll go and change then, just give me a few minutes." I stated with a glare in Savitar's direction. I quickly walked up the stairs, at the same time my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I heard Ash ask, once he answered it.

"Oh hey Dean, umm no, she's just getting dressed right now, can she maybe call you back when she's finished?" Ash asked before I heard mumbling on the other end of the phone.

"Alright I'll grab her." Ash said before Savitar banged on my door. I picked up his shirt and held it against my chest before opening the door.

"What do you want?!" I snapped agitatedly.

"Two things. First this." Savitar said before he kissed me senseless.

"And second?" I asked breathlessly.

"Dean and Sam are in trouble, they need you're help asap." Savitar said, before I flashed on a set of clothes, then rushed downstairs.

"Ash, where's my—hey Dean what's wrong?" I asked before I got a jumble of words.

"Whoa slow down De, tell me what's wrong." I stated calmly, even though I was as anxious as Hades, to find out what was wrong and how to get rid of it.

"Demon. Alexion and Xiamara are gone, Sam and I can't find any trace of them, and neither can Castiel." Dean explained as I heard Sam groan in the background.

"Give me to more seconds baby then I'll help you the best I can, I swear." I heard Dean tell Sam calmly, but I could tell how scared he was.

"No matter how many times I go through child birth with him, I'll never be able to get used to him in pain." Dean sighed into the phone.

"Go help Sam, I'll be there in two shakes." I said before hanging up the phone and looking at Ash and Savitar.

"I'll be back soon. Xiamara and Alexion have been kidnapped by a demon. Sam, Dean and Castiel can't find any trace of them. I'm going to look for them." I explained before Ash nodded his head, and disappeared.

"Dean! Sam!" I called as soon as I showed up at their Washington house, finding no one downstairs, instantly manifesting a sawed off shotgun and heading quietly upstairs.

"Dean? Sam?" I asked as I got to the top of the stairs, getting no answer in reply.

_Dean? Where are you guys?_ I directed to Dean.

_Hospital. Sam's delivering early. Might have to do a C-section._ Dean told me, and I could sense the sadness in his statement.

_Want me to come to the hospital?_

_No, we'll be alright, but you have to find Lex and Mara. Sam's going crazy without them._

_So are you, don't even deny it, I can tell._

_Yeah, but right now, Sam's needs are more important, than mine._

_I'll find them I promise._

_Thanks, Sam's going in now, so I'll let you know how everything goes._ Dean stated, before he closed his mind.

"Savitar!" I called, knowing that he would hear me and bring Ash with him.

"Yes?" Savitar answered a few seconds later.

"I need your help, you too Ash." I explained when I turned to see them both standing there with confusion evident on their faces.

"What can we do to help?"

"We need to find Lex and Mara before Sam delivers the new baby. And I have no idea of where to start looking. Ash can you sense them anywhere?" I asked looking at my brother, who closed his eyes, then shook his head a few minutes later.

_Damn!_

"Wait, Ash maybe Stryker could help us out?" Savitar suggested, before we both looked at him. Stryker was Ash's worst enemy and they would literally kill each other if they got to close, not to mention if Ash or I went to Kolasis then the world would end.

"We can't go down there, he's got to come up here… umm where did Demon go?" Ash asked before Savitar cursed.

"Davyn, I need to see Stryker immediately!" I said praying that I wouldn't let my mother free. The blonde Daimon looked at me in shock but started away from me, causing me to follow.

"Sir, there's someone to see you." Davyn said after opening a door.

"Send them in Davyn." A strong male voice stated before Davyn motioned for me to enter the room.

"Thank you. Stryker I need a favor from you, please." I said looking at my brother's worst enemy and my very first love, when we were small children.

"Amiee! What are you doing down here?!"

"Please Strykerius, I need your help. My god children have been kidnapped and I can't find them. I have to find them, please Styker help me." I begged before Stryker's sliver eyes turned to a beautiful blue.

"Alright I'll help, what are they're names?"

"Alexion and Xiamara. Please Styker find them." I pleaded before a blonde woman headed my way.

"Who is this Stryker, another demon?" the woman asked before I noticed the ring on her finger.

"Zephrya." I breathed, once I realized who the woman was.

"Actually she's an Atlantean goddess, Apollymi's only daughter. She's not a demon but her name is Amiee."

"You must be the wonderful Zephrya, that Stryker told me about when we were children." I said before Zephrya's eyes widened, as she looked at Stryker.

"Yes I am. It's nice to meet you, Amiee."

"Amiee I think you should go now… before Apollymi realizes that you were down here." Stryker stated before I inclined my head towards both of them and disappeared.

"Where on Olympus did you go?!" Savitar yelled before Ash looked at me briefly then walked into the kitchen.

"Why does it matter so much to you Savitar, I got help. Now I need to go and find my niece and nephew, before it's too late." I stated before I walked upstairs, then into the kids' bedrooms. I sat in the middle of Alexion's room, cross legged, as if I was meditated and focused on his mind.

_Lex, can you hear me? It's Amiee._

_Auntie Amiee? Where are you?!_

_I'm in your room, is your sister with you? Are you two alright?_

_We're alright, where's daddy De and daddy?_ Alexion asked, completely frightened.

_Daddy's having you baby sister or brother. Daddy De's with him. Do you know where you two are?_ I asked not hearing anyone walk up the stairs.

_No, but there's fighting outside the room we're in. there's someone with silver eyes here, he says he's going to take us home, do we go with him?_

_What's his name Lex?_

_He says his name is Stryker, is he one of the good guys?_

_Today he is, it's alright you and your sister go with him, he'll bring you home, I promise. I love you!_ I told my god son before he closed his mind from me.

"Guys!" I called as I rushed out of the room, running head first into Savitar.

"Ow!" I said as I landed on my ass, in the hallway.

"You alright Amiee?" he asked as he helped me up.

"I'm fine. Oh, I found them! Stryker's got them, he should be here, at any point in—!"

"Stryker?! What are you doing here?!" Ash asked before I booked it downstairs to see Alexion and Xiamara in each of Stryker's arms.

"Oh thank the gods! Thank you again, Stryker. Do you know what had them?"

"Lucifer's demon's." Stryker stated before I took my niece and nephew into my arms, an instant before Stryker disappeared.

"Ash can you take these two upstairs and into their rooms, please. Alexion, Xiamara this is you're uncle Ash, and Uncle Savitar, they're going to help protect you guys and daddy's alright, you can trust them." I said before Alexion clung to Ash's shoulder, as if he was a lifeline.

"Savitar if you want to talk to me, then you can wait till they are safely in their rooms." I stated before Ash disappeared up the stairs, and I picked up my cell phone, to call Dean.

"Hello?" Dean asked once he answered the phone.

"It's me, we found them, and they're safe. Ash, and Savitar are here and watching over them." I said before I heard Dean sigh in relief.

"Thanks Amiee, really." Dean said quietly.

"It wasn't a problem. How's Sammy and the baby?" I asked before Dean chuckled.

"Sammy's fine and the twins are fine too."

"TWINS!" I yelled in excitement.

"Yeah. Cael and Colt. Two boys and they're absolutely perfect." Dean said, making me smile.

"Celt will love that you named one of them after him, same with Colt. These boys will make everyone so proud." I stated, as tears filled my eyes, at the mention of Colt.

"Don't you dare start to tear up on me Amiee; I don't think I'll be able to hold in my tears, of joy, if you start to cry." Dean said before I smiled and chocked out a laugh.

"I'm not crying, honest." I lied, before Dean muttered something to Sam, who seemed to have just woken up.

"Tell Sammy I love him and I'll stop by the hospital soon, I promise." I said before I said good-bye and looked at Savitar.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked before I finally let the tears flow, now that I was off the phone with Dean.

"_Umm, Amiee, can you stop by sanctuary for a few minutes there's something I need to tell you." Dev said over the phone, while he sounded like he was upset, not something he usually was._

"_Um sure, what's going on Dev?" I asked, as I looked around Sam and Dean's quiet house, everyone was sleeping, so it was safe to talk about everything I hadn't told Sam and Dean about yet._

"_I can't tell you over the phone, you need to come to sanctuary. It's the only way I can tell you." Dev said through what sounded like a tight throat, instantly I knew that someone had been hurt._

"_Dev, is Carson alright? Please tell me he's alright other wise Astrid is going to throw a huge fit." I stated before Dev told me that Carson was fine._

"_Then who's hurt Dev and don't you dare tell me no one is… actually you know what I'm on my way." I said before I hung up, left a note for Sam and Dean, the disappeared into Sanctuary._

"_Dammit Dev, what in the name of Olympus—what happened here?!" I asked when I saw the state of the club._

"_A huge fight between some wolves, not Vane's pack, a different one and we lost some people." Dev said, a little more calmly than I would have expected. I looked around at the people standing and I knew who was missing instantly._

"_Where's Colt?!" I asked looking for my best friend, besides Sam and Dean. Dev didn't answer me right away, he just looked away and caught Fang's attention, causing Fang to walk over quickly._

"_Where the hell is Colt!" I yelled causing everyone to look at me._

"_He's gone Amiee. I'm sorry he was trying to be ever where at once, and I lost track of him. I'm so sorry." Fang said before I looked at Dev, who was doing his best to stop the tears that were forming in his eyes._

"_No, no, no. NO!" I screamed, before my knees turned to jello, causing Fang to catch me an instant before I hit the ground._

"_Please tell me you're lying. Please Fang." I begged before my cell went off, and Fang shook his head._

"_Hello?" I asked as I wiped the tears away from my face._

"_Are you alright? I heard you scream." Dean explained before I burst into tears again._

"_Colt's gone." I cried before Dean swore._

"_Dean it's Fang, I'll get her home." Fang said once he took my phone away from me._

"_Thanks Fang, I appreciate it. So does Sam." Dean said before Fang brought me home._

"_What happened exactly?" Dean asked before I clung to him._

"_There was a huge fight at Sanctuary, if you don't know what it is she'll have to tell you later, we lost a bunch of people. Colt was one of them; I take it you knew him to."_

"_Very well actually. He stopped by often to see Amiee." Dean explained as he rubbed my shoulders. _

"_If you need anything give me a call. Amiee want me to tell Ash that—"_

"_No, don't tell him anything; please Fang promise no one will." I stated, through tears. Fang nodded and disappeared after placing a kiss on my forehead, much like Colt had done when he'd come over._

"_We're going to get through this together Amiee I promise." Dean said as a very noticeable pregnant Sam came down the stairs, they were having a girl this time and they didn't know that I knew._

"_What happened?" Sam asked._

"_Colt was killed, go back to bed baby, I'll stay with Amiee." Dean said before Sam headed back upstairs._

"Sam and Dean had twins; they named the boys Cael and Colt. Colt died before Sam found out he was pregnant with Xiamara, they were going to name her Colt if she was a boy. Colt was one of my best friends, he came by all the time to see us, and he became great friends with the guys and he was a god father to Alexion, and he was going to be god father to Xiamara, but he was killed by a pack of Katagaria wolves, but not Vane or Fury's. Whoever they were, they hated the Peltier's and possibly still do." I explained as I wiped the tears away from my face, after reliving that painful memory.

"Oh I can understand why you'd be upset with that name." Savitar said before I looked at him, totally confused.

"I'm not upset that they named one of the twins after Colt, I'm glad they did. That boy will be just as good, if not better, than his namesake. Cael will live up to his as well." I stated looking at Savitar sternly, as Ash came back downstairs.

"Simi and Xirena are watch over them, any news on Sam?" Ash asked.

"Twin boys; Cael and Colt." Savitar said before Ash wrapped me in a hug.

"Colt would be so proud, and happy that they chose to name one of the boys after him." Ash said into my hair, as I started to cry all over again.

"I just wish he could be here to see them, or even to know about them." I whispered into Ash's shoulder, before I thought of something.

"I'm alright now, I think I'm going to head to bed now though. Thanks for your help." I whispered before I removed myself from Ash's arms and headed upstairs, to the bedroom that Sam and Dean had given to me, then straight to Hades.

"What can I do for you Amiee?" Hades asked as soon as I walked into his domain, once he suddenly appeared beside me.

"Can you answer a question for me, it's something I really need to know." I said when Hades looked at me in disbelief.

"What is it?"

"Is Colt here?" I asked before Hades' look softened.

"Yes and he thinks of you and the others quite often. He's happy where he is Amiee." Hades told me, which slightly calmed me down.

"Hades does he know of anything that happens outside of here?" I asked before Hades thought for a second.

"He might, but I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"Because I was just wondering if he knew about the twins, and that one of them was named after him?" I stated as tears filled my eyes all over again. Hades looked at me then quickly at my stomach, as if he thought that I meant my twins, which I didn't have.

"The twins are my nephews… god children. I'm their god mother." I explained when I caught his look.

"He knows that someone called Sam had twin boys, yes, but I'm not sure if he knows about his namesake." Hades said calmly, which made me sigh.

"Alright thanks Hades." I whispered as I turned to leave.

"Why don't you tell him Amiee, just this once." I heard a female voice say from further behind me.

"Seph you know she can't do that." Hades said before I looked at them. Persphone was absolutely gorgeous, even next to Hades, who was just as gorgeous.

"Love, just let her do it this once, look at her, she needs to see him." Seph said before Hades finally relented.

"Alright be quick about it though." Hades said, without looking at me.

"Thank you." I said as I ran towards the Elysian fields, where the souls of gods and heroes lay after death.

"Amiee?!" I heard Colt ask in surprise. I spun trying to find him, but with all of the souls of heroes around me, I couldn't see him.

"Colt where are you?" I asked, suddenly frightened that Hades was playing a trick on me.

"I'm right here. You know for an Atlantean goddess you're blind." Colt joked, causing me to smile.

"You know that Sam had twin boys right?" I asked, before Colt's eyes widened.

"He did! Tell him congratulations for me, when you get back. Speaking of which you should go back now, before Hades finds out that you're here."

"He knows, he let me. And I will, but, oh Colt, Sam and Dean named one of the twins after you." I whispered before I felt a cold touch on my shoulder.

"Awe silly goddess, why are you so sad?" Colt asked before I turned around to look at what little of him I could see.

"Because you silly soul… I miss my best friend, and now I have a nephew named after him, its kind of upsetting considering I never actually got to say good-bye to him." I stated before Colt's soul pulled me into a hug.

"Awe poor muffin, you've been doing fine without me." Colt said as I tried my best to keep calm and happy.

"Yeah right, I was a complete wreck for at least three months after you were killed. I would barely leave the house, I wouldn't leave my room. Dean finally had enough, about a month before Xiamara was born so he dragged me out of the house, and took me to sanctuary where they would help me out. After two months I was so sick of being there I finally went home and I've been fine since then." I explained before Colt laughed, but after a few seconds his look turned serious.

"You should head back, before Hades gets mad and decides to keep you here." Colt said before I nodded and kissed his cold and semi solid cheek, a split second before I disappeared, returning to my bedroom, right before the door opened.

"You alright?" I heard Savitar ask, before I rolled onto my side and looked at the door, where Savitar was leaning against.

"Yeah I'm better now." I said honestly, with a small smile.

"You sure, you looked really upset when you came up here." Savitar said before I sat up and nodded.

"Yeah I'm alright, why are you still here Savitar? You could have left at any time." I said before Savitar shoved away from the door and walked my way.

"Amiee, I stayed because..."

"Savitar we've go to go, like now. Amiee will you be alright by yourself, with Mara, and Lex?" Ash asked me, not noticing the upset look on Savitar's face. I knew that Savitar wanted to tell me something important, but he just nodded at Acheron's statement, and disappeared, leaving Ash and me alone, Ash with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry--"

"Just go Ash, we'll be fine. After all I've lived on my own for this long right. Tell Savitar that I don't want anyone to come and bother me for awhile, alright?" I said, unable to hide how upset I was that my brother had interrupted his best friend. Ash looked at me for a second before he nodded and disappeared, leaving me to stare at my aqua blue walls and listening to Alexion and Xiamara breathing in their rooms. I was completely alone, at least until Dean, Sam and the twins came home. I was so happy that I had newborns to watch over again, they were a lot to handle but I found comfort in taking care of them, no matter how long I had been awake and holding a screaming baby.


	3. Chapter 3

"Auntie Amiee, where are Uncle Ash and Uncle Savitar?" I heard Xiamara ask the next morning, as I made them some breakfast.

"They had to go home. They were very tired." I lied, which hurt, considering I never lied to her or Lex.

"I thought that they were like you, I thought they didn't get tired." Xiamara said as I handed her a plate filled with eggs.

"Sometimes they don't Mara, sometimes they do. Please eat your breakfast. You to Lex." I said as my nephew walked into the kitchen, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Auntie Amiee, where are Daddy De and daddy?" Lex asked before he put some eggs on his fork, and into his mouth.

"Daddy wasn't feeling well so Daddy De took him to the doctor, to make sure that he's alright. They'll be home soon I promise."

"So how come Uncle Ash and Uncle Savitar are really tough? Are they gods like you?" Alexion asked before I smiled at him.

"Yes Lex they are gods, very powerful ones to. They're tough, because that's just the way they were raised." I explained as I started to clean up the kitchen.

"Daddy De, says that Uncle Savitar has very little compassion for humans." Xiamara said, before I coughed. That was one way to describe how Savitar felt about humans, or mortals, the other was that he wouldn't give a shit about the humans even if they ceased to exist.

"That's because Uncle Savitar hasn't lived as a human." I explained before Alexion sent me a look that so reminded me of Dean.

"Daddy De, also says that you've lived with us for such a long time that you're more human than the stuff Daddy and Daddy De used to hunt." Alexion said stubbornly, and even though it came across rude, I knew that Dean had meant it in a good way when he had told Alexion.

"I like living with you guys, you're way more fun than most of the Gods I've met, and I'm not lying about that kiddo. Uncle Savitar has been raised as a God, and he will always be a God. Uncle Ash used to be human, like you guys." I said as they ate their breakfast.

"Really?! Why was he human?!" Xiamara asked sounding so much like her namesake Simi.

"Because Mara, until Uncle Ash hit the ripe old age of 21, he was human. On his twenty first birthday Simi's mother; Xiamara gave him his god powers. Yes I know Simi's name is Xiamara too." I added when I saw Xiamara's mouth open to interrupt me.

"So Uncle Ash has more compassion for humans then? Just like you do?" Alexion asked before the sound of a key in the door reached our ears.

"Daddy De! Daddy!" they both cried, jumping out of their seats and running into the entrance way of the house, at the same time a very exhausted looking Dean walked through the door.

"Where's daddy, daddy De?" Mara asked as I cleaned the rest of the kitchen up.

"He's in the hospital, because he had your baby brothers." Dean said nodding his head hello when he saw me in the kitchen.

"Daddy had two babies?!" Alexion asked, sounding much like a younger kid, rather than his eight year old self. He was already so much like Dean, especially when it came to protecting Xiamara, he would do anything to keep her safe, just like Dean would do for Sam.

"Yes daddy had two babies, you have two new baby brothers; Cael and Colt." Dean said as I cleaned up the kitchen table, where Lex and Mara had their breakfast, holding back my happy tears, at the mention of my old friend, whom had loved this family just as much as I do.

"After Uncle Colt who died?" I heard Mara ask, before I put the dishes into the sink.

"Yes after Uncle Colt, how'd you two sleep?" Dean asked as he wiped his tired eyes.

"Lex, Mara, why don't you let daddy De get some rest, he was up all night with daddy and the new babies. I'll try to take you over there later." I said, before Dean sent me a grateful look.

"Okay."

"Auntie Amiee, when will we see that nice man that brought us home?" Mara asked before Dean headed upstairs to his and Sam's room.

"I don't know honey, he's not usually very nice, and when he is, it usually isn't for very long. Come on, Alexion can you get your sister ready for preschool while I take care of the dishes, and check on your dad upstairs." I said before Alexion nodded and took Xiamara's hand and led her upstairs, so they could get ready for school.

"Dean, can you come here for a second, please?" I quietly called up the stairs. I heard a door open then close again before heavy steps headed towards the stairs.

"What do you need?" Dean asked sleepily, before I felt bad about asking him to come back downstairs.

"I wanted to know if Sam's actually okay, is he alright?" I asked suddenly scared that Sam was hurt, somehow.

"He's fine, even delivered the twins, doctor didn't have to do the c-section, like he had planned. He's going to be just fine. Where did you find Alexion and Xiamara?" Dean whispered before I smiled.

"Someone I know and trust brought them back, and he said that Lucifer's demons had them. Dean, they're still looking for you and Sam, almost 10 000 years later, I think the only way to get them away from you is to make you more powerful than they are, more powerful than the angels are." I stated before Dean's eyes widened.

"You always told me that you would never make any mortal a god, not for any reason. Why now?" he asked before I sighed, knowing he was right.

"Because I want the damn demons away from my family, and to stop taking my niece and nephew!" I said as I placed my hands on my hips. Dean knew I was right, which was probably why he was asking me why I had changed my mind, but even I didn't know the real reason. Maybe it was because I was tired of them always coming home bleeding before they had Alexion, Xiamara and the twins. Maybe it was because I was tired of dealing with my demons, and Lucifer's demons, but either way I was sick of having them as mortal, who were just planning to live forever, same with their children.

"Alright, alright, calm down Amiee, you're dangerous when angry, remember?" Dean reminded me before I found myself in a memory.

"_Damn boss, is completely stupid!" I yelled as I walked into the house, slamming the front door behind me, making the pictures on the wall to rattle._

"_Amiee watch the photo's please!" I heard Dean say from the living room. I made sure the photo's stopped rattling before I continued into the living room._

"_Sorry about that, I'm just really pissed off." I apologized before Sam nodded, and Dean smiled at him before I flopped onto the couch across from them._

"_Want to talk about why you're so pissed off?" Dean asked before my phone rang._

"_Hold that thought please." I said before I reached for my cell phone. It was three years after leaving Ash with my dad and Angelia, and surprisingly I was alright with Sam dating Dean, considering Dean and I had only broken up about four months prior._

"_Hello?" I asked before I recognized the voice on the other side._

"_Amiee get your ass home, right now!"_

"_Dad?!" I gasped, before Dean and Sam looked at me._

"_Amiee Xiamara Parthenopaeus, get your ass back here right this instant!" My dad yelled in my ear, as I started to see red._

"_Why the hell would I go home, when I'm happy living where I am!? I'm going to the school of my choice and working where I want! I'm even friends with who I want! Why would I return to a home where I don't have my own free will?!" I yelled before Sam stood and walked into the living room, closely followed by Dean, they knew that I could get angry very quickly, especially when it came to talking to or about with my father._

"_Because I said so, now get your ass home now!"_

"_NO! You can't make me return to a place where I'm not wanted!" I said, as I started to see red._

"_Amiee Xiamara, don't you make me come and get you!"_

"_You can go right ahead, but it's not like you're going to find me. So you can go right ahead, and try to get me." I said before I slammed my phone shut, and threw it against the wall, breaking it into a bunch of pieces._

"_Hey are you alright?" Dean asked from the kitchen._

"_No! Even now he's trying to control me, and I'm halfway across the United States!" I yelled as I picked up the lamp and threw it against the wall, putting a hole in the wall. By the time I was calmed down enough to realize what I had done, the entire living room was a huge mess, there were holes in all the walls, the lamps where all broken. _

"_Dean? Sammy?" I asked before the kitchen door opened, and I saw Dean and Sam walk out, in one piece._

"_We're alright Amiee, are you alright?" Dean asked as he looked me over, stopping in the entrance of the living room, meanwhile Sam continued until he was standing in front of me._

"_I'm fine." I said, before Sam placed his hand on my shoulder._

"_No your not, you're bleeding. What did you do to yourself?" Sam asked before Dean went to grab the first aid box._

"_I don't know, I only remember throwing the lamps, but that's about it." I explained before Dean returned with the first aid kit._

"_Well you've been throwing things all afternoon. Are you done now?" Sam asked as he took the first aid kit from Dean's hands, and tried to lift my shirt sleeve high enough to get to the wound on my arm, but soon found out that I needed my shit off in order to clean that one and the one on my other arm, plus the one on my other arm, and the one on my rib cage. _

"_Um, Amiee, your shirt needs to come off, that way I can fix you up." Sam said when he noticed that my wounds weren't healing themselves and I noticed how both his face and Dean's went slightly red._

"_There's no reason to be embarrassed by having me take my shirt off, Dean's seen it without… umm never mind, but you don't need to be embarrassed." I said before I slowly pulled my shirt off, wincing in pain when I stretched my arms, and my wounds started to bleed more._

"_Whoa wait a second Amiee, put your arms back down. Dean help me out here, every time she lifts her arms, she bleeds like crazy from her arms, and her rib cage." Sam said before Dean rushed to help, and lifted my shirt for me, gently pulling my arms out of the sleeves._

"_I can undress myself you know, I've done other things with more injuries than this."_

"_Yeah but those one's weren't bleeding all over the place." Dean said, as he pulled the shirt over my head, and I could feel both boys staring at my chest, which was practically falling out of my black bra._

"_Would you please stop staring and fix me up, otherwise I'll stop wearing just a t-shirt over top of my bra." I stated before they both started to clean the wounds on my arms, leaving the shallow one on my ribs for last._

"Yeah I remember, sorry." I said before I took a deep breath.

"What's the real reason for this change of mind?" Dean asked before I shrugged and looked away from him.

"I don't know Dean, I guess I'm just sick and tired of people I love getting hurt, all the time. Plus if you and the kids aren't mortal, then you'll be able to send demons back to hell, without a second thought." I said before I walked away from Dean, and headed back down the stairs.

"Hey, Savitar said to be careful of the choices you make in case you make the wrong one." Dean called back, before I stopped on the middle of my way down the stairs, and turned back to face Dean.

"There's one choice that is a good choice, for once I'm actually going to follow my heart, after all what it wants, its going to get right now." I said before Dean looked at me curiously.

"What choice is that?"

"Well there's two of them, so which one do you want me to answer, cause I'm only going to answer one of them." I said before Dean hesitated before he smiled.

"The one besides, changing me, Sam, me and the kids." Dean said before I smiled at him.

"That one is one that needs to stay with me, and not with anyone else, sorry Dean. You should probably get some sleep, before Sam wants to see you."

"Right, anyways, night well morning Amiee." Dean said before I continued down the stairs.


End file.
